


Lionhearted

by squidgirlfriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, yes ik slow burn is the second tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgirlfriends/pseuds/squidgirlfriends
Summary: The ring.The ring on his finger. It was an Antipodean Opaleye, with one fierce black obsidian jewel for an eye. It was always just a ring—he'd had it for as long as he could remember. But now... it seemed to make Tooru's blood thrum. The thing murmured in the breeze, its dark, low voice floating right into his ear. It wasalive.





	Lionhearted

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: "the fic where i overuse punctuation marks and the word seemingly"
> 
> of course, setting and some elements of the plot belong to J.K. Rowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a letter. Obviously. But the question is,” Issei frowned down at the offending piece of mail sitting on Hajime’s bed. “what’s it for?” 
> 
> Hajime snorted, his arms crossed. “Looks like a joke to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of this being a Harry Potter au, this chapter is most likely going to be the longest, (so don't freak out,) and the most alike to the first year in Harry Potter. It'll sort of branch out from chapter two onwards. 
> 
> Of course, being the self-conscious piece of crusty ass I am, I was (extremely) hesitant to post this. So, for future reference, if you could tell me if there's anything that does or doesn't work for you? Did you enjoy it? Is it going too slow? Just anything you think I need to know.
> 
> ugyyyhghhg this is exhausting,,, how do you fic authors do it??? so much respect for u guys, and my love goes out to you

“What do you think it is?” Ken asked, his eyes wide as the three of them sat cross-legged in a circle on Hajime’s bed.

“It’s a letter. Obviously. But the question is,” Issei frowned down at the offending piece of mail sitting on Hajime’s bed. “what’s it for?”

Hajime snorted, his arms crossed. “Looks like a joke to me. Did you see the return address? It’s made out to directly this room! And an owl brought it in with the mail. Who uses owls to deliver mail?”

“Yes, but what if it _isn’t_ a joke?” Issei raised his eyebrows, his dark eyes lasering holes into the side of Hajime’s skull.

“You gotta open it, Iwaizumi.” Ken slammed his fists down onto the mattress. “Either you do it, or I will!”

Hajime snatched up the letter. “Fine! But it’s _my_ letter, so _I’m_ opening it!”

They watched him expectantly.

Ken, Issei and Hajime shared the same bedroom in the orphanage, on a dreary London backstreet, where nobody seemed to tread besides the boys that lived there. Out of the three of them, Hajime had resided there the longest. Second was Issei, arriving about a year later, and then Ken, who had first been taken by the police for serially thieving from the local bakeries and general stores. They were a ragtag group of misfits, and they soon became close friends.

That day, June tenth, Hajime’s birthday, Hajime turned eleven. In the morning, when mail arrived, Hajime was startled to see an enormous great gray owl, in broad daylight, perched on the metal railing, a large envelope attached to its leg. It held out its leg to him expectantly, blinking at him as he gingerly took the letter. It solemnly bowed its head at Hajime, and took off into the dreary sky.

_To Mr. H. Iwaizumi_

_XXX Orphanage_

_Smallest Shared Bedroom on the Second Floor_

Hajime held the letter in his hand, and turned it over.

The fancy wax seal held an unfamiliar coat of arms.

“Hog…warts School of… witchcraft and… wizardry? This has _got_ to be a joke, come on-“

 _“Just open it!”_ Issei and Ken cried at the same time, and Hajime sighed, shaking his head.

He ripped the envelope open, and two thick, folded, pieces of parchment and a key fell out onto the bed. Hajime picked one of the parchment pieces up and unfolded it, his eyes scanning over the words.

“…Dear Mister Iwaizumi, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… enclosed… list of… books and equipment? We await your owl no later than… wait, owl? I don’t have an owl! And where am I even supposed to get all of this, anyway? This must be a mistake, a joke! This isn’t funny!” Hajime picked up the list of supplies, and gaped when he recognized none of the book titles, book authors, or _any_ of the equipment names.

Issei and Ken snatched up the letter, and both gazed at it with equally wide eyes, expressions utterly astounded.

“D-do you know what this means?” Issei dropped the letter, and Ken blinked at it.

“Yeah, that some nutjob thinks he’s _real funny-“_

Ken jumped up suddenly, and shoved Hajime backwards by the shoulders. “No!” Ken growled. “This is _not_ a _joke!_ My mum. Before she left. She used to tell me stories, and I remember them! About magic an’ wizards an’ weird creatures that walk unseen by the nonmagical folk!”

“I mean, I guess, but those are just kids’ stories, Ken. _Stories.”_

Hajime was very confused. Even if this was a joke, it was extremely well-planned and must’ve been elaborately thought out, down to the last detail.

They were all silent for a moment.

Ken frowned down at his crossed legs, slouching even lower than before. “There could be someone stalking you?”

Issei shook his head. “No. Nobody in this crackpot town wants to even go _near_ Iwa. This’s diff’rent.”

“Thanks, Issei…” Hajime muttered dryly.

Ken snorted.

“No, really! Haven’t you gotten away with some weird stuff in th’past?”

Hajime tried to remember any time when he might’ve done something odd. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

There was a time, when he was younger, and his temper was much more out of control. The people in town, they all treated Hajime differently from the other children, and made no move to hide it. Hajime realized, of course, and eventually, he snapped.

Everybody knew that Hajime’s parents died in a huge fire that nearly upended the whole town. They all seemed dumbfounded; in a fire that raged for nearly three days and burnt half the town to a crisp, a four-year-old boy survived it all. His entire life, Hajime was forced to get used to whispers behind his back and many pairs of eyes glued on him as he walked to and from school.

Once, when he was running errands for the orphanage, a bakery refused to sell him anything. When Hajime had asked him why, the owner accused him of being involved in witchcraft.

Back then, that had been like a slap in the face. _Witchcraft?_ Who even _believes_ in witchcraft anymore?

He turned on his heel hotly, and slammed the door shut behind him, the bell jangling a bit too loudly. There was a terrible crashing noise, and when Hajime whipped around to look, all the glass had shattered clean off of the window; laying in piles of fine sparking dust on the ground. The owner cried out, cowering behind the cash register. Hajime took a careful step back into the bakery, and the man made no move to shoo him away. Hajime took another step forward. He dug the change out of his pocket, and grabbed two baguettes. He left the money on the table, and ran back to the orphanage.

“Maybe…” Hajime muttered.

And now more memories seemed to flood back to him. Sometimes kids would shove him, or flick small pebbles at his legs as he was walking. He’d learned not to make such a big deal out of it all, but one day had been particularly bad enough to finally set him off.

Before the pebbles could come close to touching him, they’d stopped in midair and flew back at the kids who threw them in the first place. Hajime had only watched them squeal like pigs and run back to their homes, pebbles pelting the backs of their knees the whole way.

“Probably… I mean… Some weird things _have_ happened to me… but that doesn’t mean…” he trailed off. Ken and Issei looked at each other, and blinked.

Hajime looked down at the letter in his hands.

“Even… even if I were to go to this… _Hogwarts,”_ he tested out the word, wondering what a place named in such a way would even look like. “Where would I even get the supplies they list here? And an owl to send the acceptance letter to? Where would I even find that?”

“Well, I think you should look here,” Issei handed the supply list to Hajime, pointing to a small note at the bottom of the parchment.

 _“Diagon Alley?_ What’s that?”

 

-

 

The place called Diagon Alley was full of life, and Hajime, Issei and Ken were all dumbfounded by the sheer amount of people bustling through. Funny-looking people wearing robes and odd hats laughed merrily, and even children wearing robes donned with the same coat of arms Hajime remembered from his letter passed by, aging from younger than them to seventeen and older.

“This is…” Issei blinked, taking all of it in.

“Amazing,” Ken breathed.

“Are we even allowed in here, or is this magickers-only?” Issei smiled.

Hajime laughed. “Well, nobody’s kicked you out yet, so I think you’re okay.”

“Good! Let’s take a look at that list, then.” Issei nabbed the school list from Hajime’s pocket.

“I feel weird _not_ wearing robes now that I’m surrounded by them,” Ken muttered, self-consciously patting down his jumper and trousers.

“Then let’s go to get some robes first!” Issei pumped his fist in the air.

“Wait!” Hajime said, “We don’t have any money! We spent all we had on the bus rides.”

“Hmm, that’s true.” Issei looked down again. “Ken, did your mum ever tell you whe- Ah! Where did Ken go?” Issei blinked, looking around. “He was right here!”

“I dunno! He was closer to you!” Hajime cried, his hands coming up defensively.

“Ken? Kentarou Kyoutani! Where’d’ya go! Kentarou!” Issei called, but Hajime spotted him a few feet away, speaking to a wizard in patched-up maroon robes.

“He’s there!” Hajime pointed, and Issei sagged in relief, pressing a hand to his chest.

“That kid, I swear…”

Right then, Ken ran back over, waving to the wizard he was just speaking to.

“He said the best place to get money is green guts, the wizarding bank.”

“Green guts? What…” Hajime’s brow furrowed. He looked around, at signs and people and the large marble building at the end of the long, narrow street that seemed to be leaning to one side. He squinted at the large letters on the front of the building. “Grin… Gringo… Ken- you mean Gringotts!”

“Yep. Maybe. At least, that’s what I _think_ he said.” Ken blinked.

Hajime grabbed both Issei and Ken’s arms, weaving through the crowd to Gringotts Wizard Bank.

 

-

 

The door to Flourish and Blotts opened with a light tinkle from a small rusted bell that hung over the door frame.

Books piled higher than Hajime could see stretched all the way to the back of the tiny store, which actually seemed as if it would be larger if it weren’t filled to the brim with books. There didn’t seem to be too many people in sight, and Hajime wondered if anybody even worked there.

 _“Woah,_ haven’t ever seen this many books in my _life.”_ Ken breathes.

Hajime licked his lips. “Well, I’ve got a lot of them to buy, so you won’t be deprived, I’m sure.” He squinted at the names on his list, wondering how he was ever going to find all of the books he needed in this mess.

“H’lo? D’you need any help?” A voice drifted down, and Hajime’s head shot up to see a boy standing on a narrow overhanging balcony near the entrance.

“Um, yes! Actually,” Hajime holds up his list. “I need help finding all these books.”

“Ah, let’s have a look.” The boy bounded down the stairs, nabbing the list right out of Hajime’s hands, his glossy auburn curls bouncing in time with his footsteps. In Hajime’s opinion, he looked a bit pretentious. “Look at that! We’re both in the same year. I’ve got all my books already, so I know where they all are. This way.”

The boy walked away, and Hajime looked back at Ken and Issei for reassurance. Issei motioned for him to go.

“Go ahead. We’ll,” he grabbed Ken’s shoulders, turning him in the direction of the back bookshelves. “We’ll look over here until you’re done, yeah?”

Ken held up a double thumbs-up. Hajime nodded, turning to follow the boy up the stairs.

“You got a cauldron yet?” The boy looked at Hajime’s empty hands, and nodded once. “Alright. You’ll get one soon then, and it won’t be so hard to carry all this. Hold out your arms?” He slid out three books, plopping them into Hajime’s spread arms. Hajime dipped a little, off-balance, but the boy moved quickly, wasting no time in waiting for Hajime.

“Wh-“ Hajime wheezed when the boy plopped another book into his arms. “What’s your name? I’m- _oof-“_ Another book. “I’m Iwaizumi. Hajime Iwaizumi.”

Tooru paused a moment. He spoke his next words slowly. “I’m Tooru. Tooru Oikawa.”

Tooru shook his head slightly, and plopped a few more books into Hajime’s arms. He turned, smiling weakly at him. His fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of his jumper. His previous glow seemed to have dissipated. “You must have a lot of attention to deal with. Come on, you pay downstairs.” He brushed past Hajime, back down the stairs.

Now it was Hajime’s turn to pause. The books in his arms seemed to grow heavier and heavier by the minute. He frowned, and followed Tooru down the stairs.

“What do you mean,” he huffed, “a lot of attention?” Hajime craned his neck to see as he dropped all the books onto the counter, watching Tooru hurriedly tick buttons on the register.

Tooru looked up slowly, a bit unsure. One of his eyebrows raised high onto his forehead.

“You don’t know?”

“Know _what?”_

Tooru’s eyebrow rose even further. “You’re Hajime Iwaizumi. The one who survived the fire?”

“Well, I know I survived a fire, but I don’t think it was that imp-“

Tooru’s eyes widened, big brown eyes blown huge. _“Iwaizumi.”_ He leaned forward on the counter, resting heavily on his elbows. He moved close to Hajime, their noses inches apart. Hajime could see a dusting of freckles across Tooru’s nose, the faint smell of peaches lingering in his nose. “That fire killed fifty of the most important wizards and witches of our time, not even to mention the building; the famous Ministry-ordained courthouse, complete with a facility to hold dementors and prisoners, courtrooms, offices and unfulfilled mystery for miles. The fire that started there was _unstoppable,_ and _no one_ was supposed to survive. But.”

Tooru smiled wryly, and pinched Hajime’s nose. “You survived. And the ones who started the fire? They disappeared, for years after that. They’re still gone today. Tell me, how was an _unstoppable_ killing force, stopped, by a mere four-year-old?” Tooru slid back behind the counter, shrugging. He pressed another button on the register, and coins jingled as the money drawer shot open. “That’ll be three galleons and a sickle, please.”

Hajime gaped, his mind buzzing with information. Now all of the stares and gasps made sense, all of the excited waves from young and old wizards and witches alike.

“Hel-lo? Iwaizumi?”

Come to think of it, why didn’t Madame at the orphanage ever tell him anything about his parents, other than what he heard from the general public? He had come from a place where he received stares and odd looks, to enter somewhere where people couldn’t keep their excitement to themelves at the sight of him. But still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something.

“Iwaizumi!” the sudden ferocity in Tooru’s voice pulled Hajime back to Flourish and Blotts, standing in front of the pay counter. “Three galleons. And. A sickle. _Please.”_ Tooru’s open palm rested on the counter in front of Hajime, waiting.

“Oh,” Hajime muttered. “Sorry, here.” He dug out the money and pushed it into Tooru’s palm.

“Tetsurou! Help me tie up these books!” Tooru called, and a boy with wild black hair, around the same age as both of them popped up next to Tooru from out of nowhere; Hajime jumped, his mind was still set on overdrive.

“What is it?” The boy Tooru called Tetsurou seemed a bit distraught.

“What happened to _you,_ loser?” Tooru smiled, half amused, half annoyed.

“I can’t find Julie! I’ve looked everywhere! She keeps running away!” Tetsurou runs his hands through his already terribly messy hair.

“Oh, calm down. She’s probably asleep on a book somewhere. Mum did tell you not to bring her, didn’t she?” Tooru put his hands on his hips. Hajime looked up at the clock. It wasn’t very helpful, considering it read in cat and bird pictures instead of numbers.

“But she gets _lonely_ by herself!” His golden eyes moved quickly, scanning over what was visible in the store. Tooru sighed, pulling a hand down his face.

“Would you quit worrying about her, we have to tie up Iwaizumi’s books before he drops of boredom.”

“No! I will not _quit worryi-_ wait,” Tetsurou froze. _“Iwaizumi?”_ Tetsurou’s head whipped around to Hajime, who waved. Tetsurou’s face slid into a crooked smile immediately, and he leaned on his elbow against the counter. “What can we get for _the best?_ Some spellbooks? Maybe I can take you out for an ice cream later?”

Tooru snorts, shaking his head. “He already bought his books, moron. We need to tie them up.”

Tetsurou sagged, and he turned and nodded dejectedly, pulling out the twine to tie the books with.

“I’m sorry you had to listen to that.” Tooru said apologetically, and Hajime laughed sheepishly.

“Be quiet,” Tetsurou muttered, pulling out a length of the twine and snipping it.

“Can’t you use magic?” Hajime asked, watching Tetsurou hold the books as Tooru wrapped the twine around them, concentrated.

“Nope.” Tetsurou says immediately.

“Can’t use magic outside of school. Now,” Tooru experimentally pulled at the knot. “If my mum were here, she could tie it using magic, but she’s out right now.”

“Ah,” Hajime said, mostly to himself.

“Um, hello?” Issei’s voice floated up from the back. “I found a cat back here. A little gray one? Orange eyes?”

Tetsurou gasped, and dropped the books immediately. They fell on Tooru’s foot, and he bit his bottom lip hard, a scream of pain lodged somewhere in his throat.

“Julie!” Tetsurou bounded to Issei, the cat purring happily as he scratched her head. He scooped the cat up and kissed the top of her head. “Mommy missed you!” The cat mewed and continued purring in Tetsurou’s arms.

“Here you go.” Tooru handed Hajime’s books to him, with some effort involved.

“Thanks-“ Hajime wheezed, “Guess it’s time to get that cauldron, right?”

Tooru laughed softly, and Hajime’s face warmed at the small genuine smile on Tooru’s face.

“It’s no problem, but if you’ll excuse me,” he turned to Tetsurou, who was still happily rocking his cat back and forth, “I have to murder a certain friend of mine.” The smile melted right off his face, and his eyes filled with venom.

“You, um, don’t make too much of a mess, then.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Tooru’s eyes narrowed. “I won’t.”

Issei made his way over with Ken in tow, and clapped Hajime on the back; Hajime had to catch himself before he fell over and dropped all of his books.

“You need some help? Here, Ken, you look at the list and see what we need to get next.” Issei held his arms out to help Hajime carry the load.

Ken nodded, and Hajime was happy to pass some of the weight to Issei.

“Where to next, Kentarou?” Issei asked as they exited the book shop.

“Cauldron, to hold all these books,” Hajime said.

“Hmm, or we could get the trolley right away, and that would make things waaay easier.” Ken said. “I mean, you’re loaded with cash, right? You could get whatever you wanted first!”

Hajime blushed, embarrassed. “Well, it’s not an unlimited supply, I’ve gotta be careful…”

“To Potage’s Cauldron Shop!” Ken pointed directly across the street, and began to slink through the crowd. Issei and Hajime exchanged a look, and followed.

Hajime’s mind spun.

The rest of Hajime’s shopping was fairly easy, apart from getting his wand, as it took a few tries to finally get the right one. Soon his new trolley was full of tied boxes and bags, and all three of them were drinking in the atmosphere.

“Now, it says you need robes. Three sets of work robes, and a pointed hat. Ha! Like an ugly witch from a storybook. Good thing your looks fit the bill, Iwa.” Issei laughed as Hajime swatted at him.

Ken’s eyes were lost somewhere distant as he frowned down at his feet, completely ignoring Issei and Hajime’s banter.

 

-

 

“I don’t wanna go tomorrow.” Tooru muttered into his mother’s shoulder.

“Don’t whine, Tooru. You have to go. You can’t be stuck up in this old shack in the woods your whole life, right?” She smiled at him, smoothing the pad of her thumb over her son’s forehead. Tooru closed his eyes, and slumped into his mother’s lap.

 _“Oof,_ Tooru-“ His mother laughed. “You’re not little anymore! _Warn_ me next time!”

Tetsurou snorted from the dinner table a few feet away.

“Be quiet!” Tooru shouted at him.

“Oh, quit being so fussy.” She pinched Tooru’s nose.

Later, as they ate dinner in silence, Tooru’s mother cleared her throat.

“So, I heard that Hajime Iwaizumi was buying school supplies in Diagon Alley today, with a few muggles, no less.”

Tooru stopped chewing. Tetsurou looked between the both of them.

The look Tooru’s mother gave her son was not of anger, but of concern.

“He…” Tetsurou said quietly. “He came into Flourish and Blotts today to buy books. I only saw a little of him.”

“Tooru.” She said calmly, firmly. “Will you be okay?”

Tooru dropped his fork. “I’m. Not hungry.” He got up and walked to his bedroom. As he flopped down onto his bed, the feeling of heaviness overcame him. His mind blurred, and he closed his eyes.

“I’ll be okay, mom.” He muttered into his pillow.

 

-

 

“What is it, Ken?” Hajime asked in the middle of the night. Through the dark, he could make out the shape of Kentarou sitting up in his bed, his arms crossed.

Ken ‘hmphed’, and turned his head away from Hajime’s gaze.

Issei loudly snored on, and Hajime shook his head, snorting laughter. He saw the slightest shake in Ken’s shoulders.

“Come on, Ken.” Hajime got up and sat down on the edge of Ken’s bed. “What’s going on?”

Ken didn’t reply. Hajime was about to get up and go back to his own bed, but then a small voice answered in the dark.

“What’s it all gonna be like after you’re gone? Who’s gonna take care of the littler kids? Who’s gonna be the leader?”

Hajime smiled. “I’m not the leader.”

“Yes, you are!” Ken cried out, and his voice softened. “We’re gonna lose you to a buncha magicians.”

“I thought you were excited?”

“I was! It was all so cool. Until… I realized. That you’d have to leave.”

Hajime thought for a minute. “Well, you know, I can always write you guys.”

“Hmm.”

“And… I can send things that I find to you, and… I’ll write you every month- no, how about every week?”

Ken turned a little, his hunched posture opening up just slightly. He was listening. “You… really?”

Hajime nodded vigorously. “Of course. Definitely.”

“Every week? You promise?”

Hajime pounded his chest with his fist a few times. “Man’s promise, Ken.”

Ken laughed a little, and fist-bumped Hajime. “…man’s promise.”

“Good, now,” He ruffled Ken’s hair. “Time to sleep. We’ve gotta wake up early to get to the train station on time.”

“Mm, okay.” Ken slid back down under the covers, and Hajime climbed into his own bed, closing his eyes.

 

-

 

King’s Cross Station was bustling with early train riders, adults and children and pets alike. Smoke and steam from the trains billowed high in the air, and Hajime smiled as he pushed his trolley through the crowds. _These are nothing,_ he thought, _compared to the crowds at Diagon Alley_.

Ken sat atop one of Hajime’s new suitcases, riding along as Hajime pushed his trolley. Issei frowned down at Hajime’s ticket.

“Iwa, this says platform nine and three quarters, but that doesn’t exist? There’s only nine and then ten!” Issei showed Hajime, who frowned. He stopped for a moment, and glanced around. Issei was right.

Ken’s voice startled them.

“Hey! Look there!” He pointed to another group of kids pushing trolleys of similar kind on the other side of the platform. Hajime could just catch bits of their conversation.

_“Kou! Come on, don’t be a chicken!”_

_“We’ve got to get on the train before it leaves, you don’t want to miss it! The Hogwarts Express leaves in,”_ the woman, their mother, probably, looked down at the watch on her wrist. _“ten minutes! Go! Hurry up!”_

Hajime and Issei exchanged a look, and nodded, moving to follow them. One of the boys had dark hair sticking up in an odd fashion.

They followed the family to the space between platforms nine and ten.

When the boy with the odd hair pushed his trolley right at the stone barrier, Hajime was about ready to call out to him, until he saw the boy walk right through the solid rock.

Issei choked on his inhale, and Ken’s jaw dropped. The boy’s mother and a few brothers followed suit, walking right through the stone.

They all looked at each other shakily.

“Well, I guess we know what to do now.” Issei chuckled nervously.

Hajime gulped, standing stock still. Issei nudged him lightly in the back.

“Come on, Iwa. We need to get going, too.”

“I- o-okay.” Hajime swallowed thickly, and started forward. His pace eventually sped up, little by little, and as the bricks grew closer and closer, Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, not allowing himself to slow down.

By the time Hajime opened his eyes, all of the people were wearing robes and hats and colorful cloaks. A huge train spit steam out the chimney on the front-most car, the crest on the very front adorned with the elegant gold letters _The Hogwarts Express._

 _“Oh.”_ Hajime breathed. Ken jumped down from Hajime’s trolley, and somebody in uniform came and took it from them in a hurry, guiding them ahead to the entrance to the passenger cars.

Hajime glanced around. Through open windows, kids of all ages were waving to their parents, and parents were handing animals and packages and snacks to their kids. Hajime smiled, and Issei laughed. Even Ken looked amazed by the sight. Hajime glanced back at the two of them, nervousness suddenly building in his gut.

“What if you two can’t find your way back? Will you be okay without me? What about when you’re sick, and your chores? When the younger kids need help with their homework? Do you know what they all need? And what about school-“

“Hajime!” Issei laughed, firmly placing both hands on either of his shoulders. “We’ll be okay! Why weren’t you worried about all this before?”

“I-“ Hajime pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Listen. This is an opportunity for you. You can go, and do amazing things, like you deserve to.” Issei shook him a little, eyebrows raised high on his forehead. “You’ve got a crazy life aheada’ you, so don’t worry about us. We’ll be okay.” Issei smiled crookedly, and Ken nodded vigorously beside him.

“You guys-“

Hajime’s eyes burned, and he pulled them both into an embrace. “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“And we’ll miss you too, buddy.” Issei reassures, patting Hajime on the back. He pushed them all apart. “Now go! You’re gonna miss the train!”

Hajime nodded, and stepped backwards, slowly turning to board the train. From the steps, he turned and waved one last time to his best friends.

Issei was smiling goofily, wildly waving his arms, and one of Ken’s. Hajime laughed, and something pinged in his chest.

_“All aboard! Last call, for the Hogwarts Express!”_

Hajime turned then, and climbed onto the train.

 

-

 

Hajime found an empty compartment after quite a long, dreary search. Everyone he passed stared at him, and whispered, and it was really beginning to tick him off when he finally found a place to sit. He slammed the door shut with a deep sigh, sinking down into the seat. He already felt the heaviness of homesickness building in his chest. Just as he closed his eyes, there was a knock on the door. Hajime felt anger twist in his gut. He opened his eyes, and two boys that also looked like first years stood just outside.

Hajime leaned over and clicked the door open. He recognized one of the boys as the one from the train station, the one with the odd hairstyle.

“Uhm, are you sitting there?” he pointed to the empty seat across from Hajime.

Hajime blinked, slowly looking down at himself, then back up at the boy. “Um, well, I don’t think so.”

The other boy standing behind Mr. Odd-Hair snickered, and Mr. Odd-Hair seemed to sag a little, blotchy red flush coloring high on his cheeks. Hajime’s anger melted a little bit. The other boy pushed in front of him, holding his hand out to Hajime.

“Hello, nice to meet you. We were wondering if we could sit with you in here? Everywhere else seems to be full.”

Hajime took the boy’s hand and shook it. “Sure, come on in.”

“Thank you. My name’s Daichi Sawamura, but you can call me Daichi.”

Hajime smiled politely. “Nice to meet you, Daichi.”

“Bokuto!” Mr. Odd Hair announced himself quite proudly. He saluted Hajime, a huge grin on his face, his previous embarrassment gone.

“Ah, hi Bokuto.” Hajime chuckled.

“You know,” Bokuto leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed behind his head. His striking gold eyes reminded Hajime of Tetsurou from Flourish and Blotts. “There’s a rumor floating around, that Hajime Iwaizumi is on the train right now! I wonder if we’re gonna get to meet him. He’ll be a first year like us, right?”

Amusement swam in Hajime’s chest. Daichi knowingly looked over at him, and shook his head just slightly. Hajime snorted. He decided to humor Bokuto some.

“Really? Where’d you hear that?” Hajime tried to seem invested, raising his eyebrows and gaping slightly.

Daichi barked out a laugh, and passed it off as a cough behind his hand when Bokuto turned to look at him, his eyes widened in wonder.

“You know, it was everybody, now that I think about it! I wonder! I just wonder! Why’re you so interested all of the sudden? Do… do you _know_ him?” Bokuto leaned forward.

Hajime looked around one or two times, just for good measure. “Actually, I do know him. We’re quite close, to be honest.”

Bokuto’s eyes grew impossibly wider. _“Really?”_

Hajime nodded matter-of-factly. Daichi’s shoulders shook with withheld laughter.

“What’s he like? He must be super awesome, like, immune to pain and, and he must own all the best broomsticks, of course!” Bokuto waved his arms around, excitement rolling off of him in waves.

“Well, I don’t know why I’d need a broomstick, and I’m really not immune to pain, but I sure am flattered you think I’m super awesome.”

“You? But… what do you… h-hey! Wait!” Bokuto exclaimed, catching on. Daichi burst out in laughter. Bokuto’s face turned a deep red as Hajime began laughing along with Daichi.

Once they had calmed down, Hajime felt that homesickness eating away at him again, seeping into his soul and poisoning his good mood. Bokuto hit him with question after question, and Daichi could only offer a sympathetic look and a shrug.

Hajime sighed, and Bokuto finally picked up on his mood. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing. I just…” Hajime sighed, scratching the back of his neck. His gaze traveled out the window, where trees and fall foliage whizzed by their window. The colors reminded him of the one sunny autumn at the orphanage, where the colors of the trees were brighter than Hajime had ever seen in his life. Issei had taken leaves and covered his eyes with them; he took the cold, wet ones he found on the ground and shoved them down the backs of their shirts. Hajime had nearly strangled him that day, but it was the best fun they’d had in their entire lives.

“I didn’t really have much of a home back in London, but I still… I still miss my friends.”

Bokuto and Daichi looked at each other, and their gazes softened.

“Well, see, I know how ya’ feel. I had to leave four younger siblings, and both my parents.” Bokuto shrugged.

“My parents are both muggles, and I went to primary school before receiving my letter, so I get that, too. It’s not like I can just tell all my old school mates I’ve got magic in me, they’d think I was loony. I just told them I’d be transferring, which I guess isn’t entirely false.” Daichi smiled sheepishly.

Hajime blinked at them both, and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Hey! Even the great Hajime Iwaizumi isn’t immune to pain, right? And you know, I got that strange feeling, like we should stick together, and you all know that feeling, right Daichi?” Bokuto shot finger guns in Daichi’s direction. Daichi sighed.

“Apparently he got that feeling when we first met, in the live mice aisle of Eeylops Owl Emporium.”

“Yeah! In Diagon Alley, it was that special _zing!_ And let me tell you, that special zing of mine _never_ fails.” Bokuto crossed his arms and nodded, very serious. Hajime felt himself smile.

“So, you feel the zing now?” Hajime chuckled.

“Yes! That’s exactly right! It’s gotta mean something. So, now, we’re here for you. And you’ll be there for us!” Bokuto shot up and slung his arms around Hajime and Daichi’s necks.

“Ah, yeah,” Hajime choked.

 _“Bokuto!”_ Daichi wheezed.

The rest of the train ride was mostly uneventful, and the three fast friends talked the rest of the train ride away. Mostly things about Hogwarts, really: what house they were going to be sorted into, what classes they’d be taking, the food and drink, the teachers, things of that sort.

“Oh no! What if we get sorted into different houses?” Bokuto exclaimed unhappily, clapping both his hands to cheeks.

“We can still talk, Bo. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” Daichi explained, but Bokuto’s wails of despair overruled Daichi’s calm, collected nature.

“But it is the end of the world, Daichi! What if I’m all by myself? I don’t _wanna_ be all by myself! What if Hajime is pulled away by another way _cooler_ and way _richer_ friend group? What are we gonna _do?!”_ He fell to his knees on the floor.

“We can find time to talk, right? Over the weekends, we’ve got to have some free time then, right? And I think I can choose my own friends, thank you very much. Although, first come first serve, and you two got first grabs, yeah?” Hajime shrugged his shoulders in Daichi’s direction. Daichi nodded in response, the both of them blatantly ignoring Bokuto’s theatrics.

“I’d say that sounds good. You know, I think it’s about time we should change into our robes, it seems like we’re almost there,” Daichi peered out the window, where the sky was beginning to grow darker.

“Wow,” Hajime breathed, catching sight of a massive structure in the distance. “That looks… _wow.”_

“Mmm,” Daichi hummed in agreement, while Bokuto lied in a fetal position on the floor of their compartment.

The train slowed nearly to a halt just after the three of them had changed, and they all watched the growing silhouette of the enormous castle with much interest. Once the train had stopped at the station, people began bustling to get off the train.

Hajime caught sight of bouncy brown curls, and his lips fell open a little when he caught sight of Tooru, latched onto Tetsurou’s arm, smiling brightly. His milk-chocolate eyes were wide and glowing.

“Who’re you looking at?” Bokuto tapped Hajime on the shoulder.

“Is that Oikawa?” Daichi piped up.

Hajime whipped his head around, his eyes wide and staring at Daichi with interest. “You know him?”

Daichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Not personally, but… well… I’ve heard some things.”

Hajime cocked his head to the side. “What kind of things?”

Bokuto bit his bottom lip. “We should… we shouldn’t tell you here. Later, somewhere private.”

Both Bokuto and Daichi looked uncomfortable.

“Why? What’s the problem? Is something wrong?” Hajime asked, and glanced back at Tooru, who was laughing happily with a few other kids.

“It’s…” Daichi’s words seemed to be failing him. “It’s nothing. Later, right?”

Hajime frowned a little, and turned to follow Daichi and Bokuto out of the compartment and ultimately out of the train.

“Yeah. Later.” He muttered, mostly to himself.

 

-

 

All of the older students walked in the direction of the castle, where carriages held luggage and seemingly pulled themselves along a gravelly path towards the castle. But an incredibly large, bushy-looking man holding an abnormally large lantern guided the first years towards what appeared to be a large, deep lake, from what Hajime could make out in the dark. He saw the man stoop down and speak with one of the first years up front, and he nodded his great head before smiling down at the boy.

Hajime realized it was Tooru, and gulped, uneasiness and nerves causing his head to spin. It was all nearly too much to take in. The man guided all of the first years to a dock, where dozens of small, wooden row boats floated in the water.

“Six to a boat, six to a boat! One in the back of each boat holding the torch!” the great man yelled.

“Who’s going to row the boats?” A voice called through the din of the crowd.

“Boats row ‘emselves!” The man called, and many gasps and excited sounds filled the air around them. The first years chattered excitedly amongst themselves. A nervous shiver rippled through Hajime’s stomach.

“Are you alright? You’re looking a little pale!” Bokuto patted Hajime on the shoulder.

“I’m,” Hajime gulped. “Fine! Just a little nervous.”

“If you say so!” Bokuto smiled, and somehow, that alone worked in calming Hajime’s nerves, if not in the slightest bit. “C’mon, let’s get on the same boat!” Daichi waved to them both, sitting in one of the furthest rowboats. Hajime and Bokuto ran to join him.

By the time the boats were full, they immediately pushed themselves away from the docks with a small lurch that made Hajime jump. A lazy-looking boy with short hair held the torch in the back of their boat, and he smiled crookedly at the sky.

“Ahh, man. This is super cool,” he muttered, his foot softly tapping the floor of the boat, yet it didn’t throw off their balance.

The boats slid soundlessly across the glittering black lake.

“I’ve heard there’s a giant monster under the water,” another boy whispered to Daichi, who suddenly looked away from the water, his face appearing a little bit greener in the dim torchlight. Hajime, on the other hand, couldn’t bring himself to look away, until he heard a squeal of delight from one of the boats up ahead.

“Look! The castle!”

Then, all of the first years’ eyes traveled to a massive castle that sat nestled on the top of a rocky cliff side. It seemed to twist and turn up into the clouds, towers tall and turrets expanding off of them. Thousands of tiny windows glittered, with what seemed to be a candlelight flame. Hajime’s jaw fell open at the sight. He thought he’d seen the castle up close before, and he was sorely wrong.

“Tetsu-!” Tooru hadn’t let go of Tetsurou’s arm ever since they’d gotten off the train, but it wasn’t like Tetsurou minded. He was used to Tooru’s clinging, and he expected it to come tenfold since Tooru was leaving his mother and his home for longer than he was used to.

But Tetsurou couldn’t reply, the enormous castle in front of them had rendered even him speechless.

Once the boats were docked on the other side, and all the first years safely on land, they made their way up to the grand entrance of the castle, which the large man knocked two or three times before it opened into a wide, grand entrance hall.

Atop an intricate wide stone staircase, a stiff-looking woman stood, wearing intricate iridescent emerald robes that made Hajime’s eyes hurt to look at.

“Thank you, Ukai, I’ll take them from here.” the woman smiled thinly and the man nodded, waving to the first years with a goofy smile. He walked through a door directly to his right, and disappeared.

“Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts.” She turned and motioned to the large doors behind her. They were taller than five Ukais stacked one on top of the other, and it made Hajime’s eyes hurt even more to look up at them. “Behind me, is the dining hall, in which the opening ceremony will be held shortly, although, before all of that, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses in this school: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

“Each house has produced many exceptional witches and wizards, and each has its own unique and noble history. During your time in this school, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points during the year, and if you break any rules, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a very high honor. I wish you all good luck in whatever house you are sorted to.” At this, the woman’s thin smile seemed a bit more sincere.

Hajime turned to Bokuto and Daichi, who both, fortunately, seemed as overwhelmed as he did. He offered a supportive smile, and it seemed to work, because they seemed to catch his meaning and take a deep breath, sagging in a sort of relief.

The woman fixed her robes primly, and her gaze scanned over the group. “The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes, in front of the whole school. Line up, single file, I’ll be opening the doors soon.”

She looked right at Tetsurou, and smiled at him, privately. Tooru squeezed his hand, and Tetsurou did not smile back at her. In fact, he did his very best to look in at least every other possible place he could until she looked away.

The woman huffed, and fixed her emerald robes again, turning and opening the grand doors in front of them.

Immediately, Hajime’s mouth fell agape. The room was certainly grand. Four long tables stretched on ahead of them, and a long table that appeared to be made of solid gold sat at the head of the hall, just underneath four enormous wrought iron stained glass windows. At all four tables, students of all ages sat, each with one of four unique crests attached to the breast of their robes.

The ceiling looked just like the sky outside, clear and dark, with stars twinkling, and the moon, bright and round and full.

“It’s bewitched, I hear…” a girl behind Hajime whispered. Candles floated in midair, casting a soft warm light across the whole room. Large lanterns, hanging from iron gargoyles bloomed and crackled with fire, adding to the warmth and light of the room.

All of the older students smiled and cooed at them, and Hajime felt his face heat up. He wasn’t _that_ small, was he?

The woman had all of them stop just before they reached the head table of the hall, and what looked like a beat-up old hat sat, rumpled-looking, on a rickety old stool.

All of the Great Hall had fallen silent, and everyone’s attention seemed to be poised on the old hat.

And suddenly, the folds seemed to crinkle themselves, and the hat sprung to life. The previously lifeless folds had become two socket-like eyes, and a mouth. Hajime started, and so did all of the other first years.

“This is the Sorting Hat,” the woman motioned to the hat, which now blinked judgmentally at the first years standing in front of the group. “When I call your names, you will sit here,” she motioned again to the stool. “And I will place the hat upon your head.”

Some kids nodded their heads, some sighed in relief, and more even smiled, looking up at the ceiling, as if thanking the gods for nothing difficult to deal with in front of the entire school.

“Just wear the hat? Seems easy enough.” Bokuto muttered from beside Hajime, and Hajime nodded absentmindedly.

The woman unrolled a large piece of parchment, and cleared her throat. “Bokuto, Koutaro!”

Bokuto jumped ten feet, and gulped. Hajime and Daichi gave him a small shove forward, and Bokuto offered a shaky double thumbs-up before heading up to the stool ( _of doom, Hajime thought._ )

He sat down on the stool, biting his bottom lip. The woman placed the hat gently onto his head.

“Ah!” The hat immediately exclaimed, and Bokuto flinched. “I know exactly where to put you, _Bokuto,_ GRYFFINDOR!”

When she took the hat off of his head, Bokuto looked like a million pounds had been lifted off of his back. The Gryffindor table cheered, and Bokuto happily sat down on the bench, next to another boy that Hajime recognized from the train station.

 _Must be his brother,_ Hajime thinks.

“Hanamaki, Takahiro!” she called out, and the tired-looking boy from the boat ride stepped up lazily to the stool, and took a seat. He didn’t look bothered in the slightest. In fact, he seemed perfectly content. Hajime was jealous; he wished he had that kind of chill confidence.

When the hat was placed on Hanamaki’s head, it took a moment to consider.

“Ah…. You are…. I see. _You_ are something else, mister. I see it all here, you will be quite of help in the future… how about… HUFFLEPUFF!”

Cheers erupted from the furthest table to the right, and Hanamaki’s smile grew as he stepped down and made his way to the Hufflepuff table. Once the cheers died down, she cleared her throat, and read from her parchment list again.

“Iwaizumi, Hajime!” she called out. The entire room went dead silent, and suddenly Hajime felt the power of a thousand eyes, all trained on him. His stomach sloshed as he slowly made his way forward. The crowd of first-years parted for him, all watching him with wide eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel like a zoo animal with its glass case being poked and prodded at.

His entire body a bundle of nerves, he willed his hands to stop shaking as he sat down at the stool. The hat was placed upon his head, and it hesitated a moment before speaking.

“Yes… I thought I’d be seeing you soon, Iwaizumi. Let’s see here… very interesting. Your future, I can see it. Yes, quite interesting…”

Hajime subconsciously let his eyes wander to Bokuto for some kind of support, and Bokuto smiled back, his double thumbs-up a bit more convincing now.

“Ah, I see you’d like to be with your friend, yes? But… I know of another house that would fit you well, it’s all right here…?”

Hajime squeezed his eyes shut. It felt like he’d been sitting on the stool for hours. Wasn’t it over already? He hated being watched like this.

“Oh, all right. If this is what you truly want… GRYFFINDOR!” the hat bellowed, and Hajime felt his face break out into a wide grin. The Gryffindor table’s cheers seemed legions louder than before, and Hajime scampered to sit next to Bokuto the moment the hat was taken off of his head. Bokuto ruffled his hair roughly, and Hajime laughed.

The next few names were sorted into Hufflepuff, three more Ravenclaws, and a Slytherin. Next, Daichi’s name was called, the hat called out ‘GRYFFINDOR’ just as it had for Bokuto and Hajime. He smiled, and sat down across from them.

The next one called was someone named Sugawara, and he was sorted into Slytherin. For about the tenth time that night, the woman cleared her throat.

“Oikawa, Tooru!”

The room went nearly as silent as it had for Hajime. Hajime caught sight of auburn curls bouncing through the crowd, then hesitantly to the stool.

Tooru gnawed on his bottom lip as he sat down, his eyes darting in every direction nervously.

The hat was very silent. It seemed to be contemplating something very deeply.

_“Is that what you want? Truly? To be separated from him? Well… you’ll find, I’m afraid, that people change, and so do feelings.”_

Finally it opened its mouth, and yelled:

“SLYTHERIN!”

Tooru exhaled heavily, glad that it was over. He stood, and walked to the Slytherin table, which had erupted in cheers on cue.

“Kuroo, Tetsurou!”

The boy with the mess of black hair traipsed to the front, his expression dark and solemn; accepting of his fate.

It didn’t seem as much of a surprise as it should have been to Hajime when the hat yelled out ‘SLYTHERIN’ for him as well.

Once everyone had been sorted, the headmaster, with nearly white hair, stepped up to speak, and announced the woman who’d been calling all of their names as Professor Kuroo, which through Hajime for a loop.

“Kuroo? Are they related?” Hajime whispered, his gaze traveling to Tetsurou at the Slytherin table.

Daichi shrugged, and Bokuto looked the same sort of uncomfortable as he did before, when the topic of Tooru came up, on the train.

Once the headmaster finished speaking, with his warnings and general welcome back to all the older students, along with the new ones, just recently sorted, he lifted his arms in the air, and food appeared on the tables, drinks filling pitchers from nowhere.

It was more food than Hajime had ever seen in his entire life. He realized just how hungry he’d gotten since his poor lunch on the train of chocolate and sweets from the trolley cart. He wanted to eat all of it, so he grabbed as much as he could of everything, and dug in. Fresh, buttery rolls and biscuits, whole chicken legs drenched in a thick, sweet sauce, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables, along with soups of every kind. For dessert, small tea cookies and big, warm, fresh-baked cookies and fruit and ice cream and more treacle tart than Hajime could even see, all the cakes adorned with candy decorations and sweet, smooth frosting. The food was rich and delicious, and Hajime ate until he felt he might burst. At one point, he and Bokuto had made Daichi laugh so hard that pumpkin juice came out his nose.

It was one of the happiest nights of his life.

 

-

 

Hajime yawned, stretching his arms out over his head. The dinner had been wonderfully filling, but now Hajime felt the exhaustion kicking in. Not only that morning he had said goodbye to Ken and Issei at the station.

_Ken and Issei…_

Hajime’s mood sank a bit, and his shoulders fell limp. He promised he’d write them as much as he could, and that was about as much as he could do. They told him it was fine, that they could handle themselves.

 _That’s right,_ Hajime thought, his mood lightening a bit. _I’m doing this for them. For Ken and Issei. For everyone back at the orphanage. They’ll_ always _be my number one._

Hajime agreed to himself that he was not replacing his two best friends, and that was that. _Nobody could replace those two rascals, anyways,_ Hajime thought with a smile.

He sat on his bed now, in the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory. It was quite a cozy round room with four-poster beds circling the center. Once they had made their way up the endless staircases, which Bokuto’s brother the prefect—Kenta, Hajime learned his name was— warned all of the first years about during their perilous journey to the Gryffindor common room.

“Oh, and don’t take too long when you’re going up and down the stairs! You see, they tend to move and change when they’re bored.” Kenta smirked. Hajime incredulously looked at Bokuto, who smirked as well, and Hajime realized the resemblance between Koutaro and Kenta was very uncanny.

The Gryffindor common room was located on the seventh floor, behind a painting of a very fat lady, wearing a pale periwinkle dress, her long ebony curls tied up in an elegant bun. She turned and looked over the group of first years with amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Password?” she asked.

Kenta said a funny word that sounded oddly like “Flibbertigibbet,” and the woman nodded. The painting promptly swung open, and through a small stone entryway was the comfiest-looking room that Hajime had ever seen. It was decorated in colors of scarlet and gold; large, heavy curtains draped over the windows high on the walls. There were many squashy chairs near a large fireplace, which was happily crackling and popping as the wood burned, a feeling of warmth permeating the room.

There were tables and more chairs strewn throughout the room; _for studying,_ Hajime guessed. Kenta gave a grand tour of the room, and then showed them to their dormitories. Quickly after Kenta had finished speaking, Hajime made his way up into the first-years’ dormitory. He couldn’t wait to get to his bed and finally sleep some.

Once they arrived, they saw that all of their luggage from the train had already been delivered there, their trunks on the floor by their beds, and new Gryffindor-personalized uniforms were laid out, crisp and neat, upon their beds. Hajime quickly found his and sat down, sighing.

“That was,” Daichi yawned. “That was more amazing than I’d ever even _imagined.”_

“I know!” Hajime whipped his head around to look at Daichi. Bokuto was in the bed across the room from Hajime, and Daichi ended up directly to his left. “I’ve never seen that much food in my life!”

“Really? Man, they must’ve deprived you wherever you were before. Nasty orphanages, I hear they only serve old mush and stale bread.”

“That’s… partially true.” Hajime said after a moment’s thought. Bokuto laughed.

They all changed into their new pajamas, also issued by the school, and Hajime felt like he could melt in his comfy flannel button-down and pants.

All three of them, plus the other first-years that had been sorted into Gryffindor all lied down in their beds, but none of them could find it in themselves to actually sleep. Hajime tossed and turned until he couldn’t take it anymore. His mind was still buzzing with new information, new things to consider and remember and be aware of. He sat up, only to find that his two new friends were still awake, too.

“C’mere,” Hajime whispered urgently, and Bokuto and Daichi quietly tiptoed out of bed, dipping under Hajime’s blanket so they could all talk without disturbing the others too much.

“I just can’t sleep! I want to explore the whole castle!” Bokuto whispered excitedly, his golden eyes wide, with a grin that stretched over his whole face.

“I do, too. It’s just, y’know, everything is so new, and so _crazy,”_ Hajime breathed. They both nodded vigorously

Hajime remembered something. “Bokuto…” he started.

Both Bokuto and Daichi looked right at Hajime.

“Yeh?” Bokuto replied.

“Um, you were telling me before… about… about To-“ he stopped himself. “Oikawa. What- what happened with him?”

All of Bokuto’s excitement dissipated, and he deflated, looking a bit sheepish.

“Well… It’s kind of a lot… a long story…”

“We have time,” Hajime said quickly, very serious.

“Ehhh, that’s scary.” Daichi smiled, but it looked extremely nervous, from what Hajime could make out. “That face you get, when you’re all determined about something?”

Hajime barely seemed to notice Daichi’s comment. “Tell me!” he whispered urgently.

Daichi sighed.

Bokuto exhaled shakily. “A-all right. I guess, but-“ Bokuto looked Hajime dead in the eye. “You can’t tell anyone I told you this, alright? You absolutely can _not_!”

Hajime nodded. “I promise, alright? Now tell me.”

“Well, for starters, his family used to be pretty rich, on his father’s side. Oikawa senior was written as one of the wealthiest wizards alive, in The Daily Prophet. But of course, he had to go and mess everything up with his family by running off and marrying a muggle-born.”

“Is that a _bad_ thing?” Hajime asked, a bit defensively.

“Oh, no-” Bokuto cried, his face flushing. “That isn’t what I meant at all! No, I was only saying that it messed up everything with his family. His family was one of those all-pureblood lines from all the way back to the beginning of time, or whatever. They’re all nuts, if you ask me. They _crazy_ hate muggle-borns. Despise the Minister for allowing them so much freedom. Personally, I just want everyone to get along.”

Hajime nodded. “Okay, I get it. Continue.”

Bokuto sighed again, looking uncomfortable. “Well. O-okay. But I’m warning you, everything from this point on is a rumor I’ve heard from somewhere or another.” He took a deep breath.

“Okay. So, Oikawa senior ran away with a muggle-born, and his family got really angry. They married ‘in secret,’ and were bombarded by the media, until they eventually closed off altogether. They moved to live somewhere nobody could find them. They stayed like that for awhile, and people seemed to forget about them. ‘Cause, well, something else was happening.

“A dark group of wizards, rising up out of nowhere. They demolished homes, families, hunted people with ties to muggle-borns and the Ministry, and murdered them. And the leader of them was said to be… Oikawa. Multiple witnesses reported supposedly seeing his face among the wreckage. I was only a baby, just the same age as you when all this happened. And the same age as Oikawa’s kid, Tooru, was. My parents always tell me stories, they were absolutely terrified.

“Yeah, about Tooru. He… nobody knew about him. Nobody had any idea that he even existed, at least until the biggest attack the dark wizards staged to date. The fire. Hajime, well, you know what happened.”

Hajime nodded solemnly, his stomach plummeting. Of course he knew.

“Well, yeah. The thing is, while you survived that fire, something happened to that group of dark wizards. They flat-out disappeared. _Poof._ Gone. And so did Tooru. There was always talk, but nobody had ever really seen the kid. So, it was kind of a huge surprise when I met him in Diagon Alley. Apparently, his mother’d been given a job there. Crazy, if you ask me. Didn’t even remember the Oikawas existed myself, at least until I’d gone to Diagon Alley with my family, to buy for this year in Hogwarts. Parents got mad scared, pushed me out of the shop as soon as they saw his mum behind the desk.”

Hajime blinked. He remembered Flourish and Blotts.

_“If my mum were here, she could tie it using magic, but she’s out right now.”_

“But that’s…” Hajime looked down at his hands, his fingers knotted together in his lap.

“Most think that his dad’s dead, but some say that his he’s still around, waiting for the right moment to strike. If I were you, Hajime, I’d stay away from Tooru. He could be dangerous.”

Hajime’s head pounded. All of the wonderful feelings from before stuttered in their step and wilted into nothing. Tooru, Tooru couldn’t have… he was most likely only as old as Hajime was around then. But then he remembered, the way Tooru’s mood changed, when he told him his name. He paused, he frowned, and looked uncomfortable. Maybe… no. No. These were only rumors. Hajime wouldn’t believe rumors.

“Oh.” Was all Hajime could muster up.

They parted ways then, and Hajime fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. He did not dream that night.

 

-

 

_“You cannot separate yourself from him forever.”_

 

-

 

Hajime’s breakfast the next morning was eggs on toast, which he ate slowly. It felt like he was chewing on a tasteless sponge. He was suddenly overcome with much of a different kind of nervousness that hadn’t manifested since his realization that morning.

“Oi, Hajime, you alright?” Bokuto asked with his mouth full.

Hajime laughed weakly, and took a sip of orange juice. “Just, what if I don’t know as much as the rest of everyone in my classes? I didn’t even know I was a wizard up until about a month ago! What if they realized that letting me in was a mistake?” Hajime slouched so his chin touched the table, and squeezed his eyes shut. _“What if they kick me out?”_

Daichi swallowed a spoonful of his sweetened porridge, and began buttering an English muffin. “Well, to be quite honest, that was around the time I learned, too. Mmhm, a couple of months ago. I don’t expect you’d know any more than me, at least.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto swallowed his mouthful of food, and pointed his spoon at Hajime’s face. “I have no idea what we’re gonna learn in these classes. I mean, I _kind of_ have an idea, but that’s only from the names. Y’know, the ones like Potions and Transfiguration. It’s not like they start teaching us this stuff at home, usually magic doesn’t even start manifesting itself until you turn five or six. And even so, it only shows in little situations. I once got so angry at my brother, his nose fell clean off his face!”

Hajime laughed a little.

“I dunno what they did, but he came back good as new, so it must’ve been something!”

“Was you mum furious?” Daichi smirked.

“Oh, she was,” Bokuto shoveled more food into his mouth and chewed with gusto.

“Here, can I see the schedules we got?”

Bokuto and Daichi handed Hajime their schedules.

“What’s a flying lesson? We have a joint flying lesson with the Slytherin first years today,” Hajime squinted at the paper. “Is there some kind of spell that makes us fly?”

Bokuto choked for a second, and swallowed his mouthful of food, his eyes wide as saucers. “We have a _flying lesson_ today? I thought at least we’d have to wait until the second week! That’s amazing!”

Hajime blinked. “I still don’t understand why that’s so important.”

Daichi cleared his throat. “Well, if there’s one thing I learned from being around this kid,” he motioned to Bokuto, who looked very excited, and was now eating faster than before. “It’s quidditch. Quidditch is the main wizarding sport—you know, like muggles have football and cricket and things like that. The main attribute of Quidditch, though, is that it’s played entirely on broomstick. I’ve seen a match or two. It moves pretty fast.”

“On _broomstick?”_ Hajime gasped, incredulous.

“Yes! I practice with Kenta all of the time! He’s the captain of the Gryffindor team, as Keeper!”

“Keeper?” Hajime didn’t have any idea what Bokuto was talking about, but the idea of broomsticks was quite exciting.

Daichi and Bokuto nodded in unison, and Hajime’s nervousness was nearly forgotten.

 

-

 

Transfiguration was one of the most interesting classes Hajime had ever been in. When Professor Kuroo walked in, her thin heels clicked on the stone floors, and her stern, wrinkled face glanced upon each and every one of them before she reached her desk in the front of the room, and turned.

They had this class with the Ravenclaws, who, for the most part, seemed extremely invested in what the Professor Kuroo had to say. She promptly turned, and with a flick of her wand, turned a deep blue footstool into a peacock with full spring plumage. The entire class oohed and aahed, gasping with delight. Professor Kuroo smiled thinly.

She explained that we wouldn’t be working on something as complicated as that until their sixth or seventh year — to which most of the class sighed wistfully— they could hardly wait until they got the chance to transfigure something so beautifully.

That day, they worked on turning matches into needles.

Bokuto seemed to be having trouble with his wand, and Daichi kept making his match hop across the desk, but Hajime found he wasn’t having as much trouble as he originally thought. By the end of the class, his match had taken on a silvery hue.

Professor Kuroo seemed delighted, and held his match, along with a Ravenclaw girl’s match up for the class to see. Both matches looked more like needles than matches, although Hajime saw that the ends of the girl’s match had even gone pointy. Professor Kuroo announced her name as Shimizu.

The rest of Hajime’s classes seemed duller than he thought, primarily History of Magic, which they had with the Slytherins. Their teacher was a slow old man, who spoke in a slow, monotonous voice that nearly put Hajime to sleep. The most interesting thing that happened was Tetsurou’s cat scratching and pawing at the window closest to him until he realized and pulled her inside. It was quite a mystery as to how she ended up on the outside of one of the topmost windows of the castle.

Tooru tried to hide his face as Tetsurou plopped back down next to him, Julie happily purring in his arms.

After lunch and Herbology, which was taught by the head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Irihata, was their first flying lesson. Bokuto, Daichi and Hajime excitedly exchanged ideas of what their first lesson what would be like. Many Slytherins were already outside, talking amongst themselves. Tooru’s eyes met Hajime’s for only a second, and remembering his conversation with Bokuto and Daichi a few nights before, Hajime hurriedly looked away.

Tooru was going to wave hello, but he lowered his hand as Hajime turned his head. He refused to feel dejected.

There were brooms laid on the ground in two parallel rows, bristles facing each other.

Madame Tanaka, a bold-looking woman with stark blond hair and mischievous eyes, swiftly made her way to the first years, her strong voice ringing out across the open courtyard.

“All right first years! Line up next to a broom— make sure it rests on the side of your dominant hand!”

They followed her orders obediently, each of them finding a broom to stand next to. Her short brown hair bobbed and shone in the sun, her round eyes bright and shining. She placed her hands on her hips. Once everyone had found a broom, Madame opened her mouth to speak again.

“Alright, now I want everyone to extend their hand over their broomstick, and firmly say, _up!_ Go on, then.”

They all started at once.

“Up,” Hajime commanded, and the broomstick shot right up into his hand. He lost his balance a little, but an exhilarating feeling filled him up and made his chest swell as he held the thing in his hand.

He looked around, and saw that a few others had gotten the broomsticks to come up to their hands right away, like him, but others were having a bit more trouble. Some broomsticks jumped a few feet off the ground, only to fall back down, and others still had their brooms rolling and squirming across the grass.

On the third try, both Daichi and Bokuto’s brooms flew into their hands, and they all exchanged glances.

“Man, you got yours first try?” Bokuto breathed in awe. “Man, I bet you’ll make the team _right away_ next year.”

Hajime grinned.

Tooru’s broom flew right into his hand, before he’d even gotten the chance to finish saying _up_.

“Woah,” Tetsurou breathed. “I guess all that practicing at your house has gotten you a bit of an advantage, eh?”

Tooru laughed. “I guess so.” He stared at the broom. Something in his fingers hummed, as if his heart beat in time with the power of the broom in his hand. He smiled. A totally genuine smile— one that spread from ear to ear.

“That’s creepy, Tooru…” Tooru’s expression of pure awe unsettled Tetsurou a little. “You’re so weird…”

“Tetsurou,” Tooru came, his voice light and airy. “What year are we allowed to try out for Quidditch, again?”

“Um, next year, I think? If not, then definitely third year. Why?” On the fifth try, Tetsurou’s broom flew up into his hand. He smirked and hissed a _‘yes’_ to himself under his breath.

“Oh. No reason.” Tooru replied slowly. His gaze was stuck on Hajime, with his broom held firmly in his right hand.

 

-

 

As the days passed, Hajime’s classes became increasingly difficult, and he found he came back to the Gryffindor common room with more and more homework every night.

Bokuto threw his quill down onto the table in frustration. _“Aagh!_ They say that Professor Mizoguchi _favors_ the Slytherins? Professor Kuroo _‘favors’_ us by giving us more homework!”

“You can say that again,” Daichi muttered, trying to balance his own quill on the tip of his nose.

“Fine! Professor Kuroo only _‘favors’_ us by-“

“No,” Daichi dropped his quill and gave Bokuto a very serious look. “It’s only an expression.”

Bokuto’s frown deepened. He slouched, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, take a look at the bright side,” Hajime finished off the last of his parchment for History of Magic. “Tomorrow in charms we’ll finally be working on levitation.” He packed up his books and his ink and quill. It had taken him a few tries to get used to using the feather quill, but Hajime had caught on fast, and now his arm seemed to move to pick up more ink from his bottle without his having to remember.

“That’s true! But what if,” Bokuto jumped up, his face alight, only to sink back down again. “What if Professor makes us work on it for homework.”

Daichi lowered his chin onto the table, frowning thoughtfully. “Well, at least that’ll be _fun_ homework. Somewhat.” He smiled dryly.

Bokuto frowned, crossing his arms. “Nope. _Fun homework?_ That’s an onomatopoeia.”

Hajime snickered. “Oxymoron, Bo.”

 _“Whatever!_ All this work’s making me crazy.”

“Yeah, Hajime- wait, are you finished already?” Daichi’s jaw fell open as he caught sight of Hajime’s neat workspace, clean of any spare parchment or spilled ink.

“Mmhm,” Hajime smiled crookedly. “While you two were complaining instead of working, I complained _while_ I was working. Saves time, right?”

“Prude,” Bokuto hissed, and Hajime laughed.

“Well, excuse me if I’d like to get my work done!” Hajime stood up, laughing.

“Bo, you know what? I think he’s gonna leave us for the smarties over there. Y’know, on the other side,” Daichi tapped Bokuto on the shoulder, and they both leaned in as if judging Hajime intensely.

“Yeah? Y’know what? I think you’re right. First, it’s the homework on time, next thing you know, he’s head boy and top of the class! He’s most _definitely_ leaving us.” Bokuto lamented, shaking his head in mock pity. Daichi hid his face and let out a fake sob.

“It’s too late for him now! He’s already gone-!”

They faked sobbing onto each other’s shoulders.

“Oh, would you two _shut up._ You’re such weirdos, and you’re making a racket,” Hajime chuckled, and Daichi and Bokuto fell from fake sobs into laughter.

“I’ve gotta go send a letter now, but let’s go to get food once I come back?” Hajime asked once they all calmed down.

“Yeah, sounds good. Your muggle friends?” Bokuto asked, motioning to the letter.

“No, my _real friends,”_ Hajime narrowed his eyes at them, and Bokuto stuck his tongue out. Daichi laughed.

The sounds faded as he left the Gryffindor common room.

The familiar smell of baking bread and melting butter wafted through the castle, and Hajime relished in the warm feeling it left lingering wherever he went. A group of Hufflepuffs walked by, and one of them separated from the crowd, tapping Hajime on the shoulder.

“Yo, Hajime. Can I call you that?” it was Hanamaki, the kid from the boat when they first arrived at Hogwarts.

Hajime blinked. “Sure, I guess.”

“I’m Hanamaki, but you can call me Takahiro if you wanna, I don’t care much, people call me whatever.” He shook Hajime’s hand.

“Cool. Nice to meet you.”

“Where you headed? You sendin’ a letter?” Takahiro asked, eye catching on the envelope in Hajime’s hand. “I can help you find the Owlery, I’ve had to send my mum about three letters a day, she’s pretty firm about me letting her know I haven’t blown myself up.” he shoved his hands deep into his pockets , eyeing the storm clouds through the window.

“Actually, yeah, that’d be great. I’ve been to the Owlery before, but only a few times, and I still get lost going to my _normal_ classes,” Hajime sighed.

“Yeah, I get it. I usually get directions pretty quick, but a castle this big? It took me longer’n usual to get the hang of things.” Takahiro smiled lazily.

“Yep, it’s definitely a bigger place than most I’ve been,” Hajime said.

“Mm.” he hummed in agreement.

A few older students passed them in the hallways, either just returning from dinner, or heading to the Great Hall. The warm smell lingered in the air. Takahiro guided Hajime up a few narrow spiral staircases to a westernmost tower, and Hajime was hit with the strong scent of owl droppings.

“Aaand, here we aaare,” Takahiro said in an announcer voice, spreading his arms wide at the entrance to the Owlery.

Hajime chuckled. “Thanks, Takahiro.”

Takahiro saluted. “Nah, nah, it’s no biggie. I’m gonna go to dinner now, you think you can find your way back okay?”

“I think I’m good, thanks.” Hajime waved as Takahiro made his way back down into the main portion of the castle.

There was a chill in the air, and far away, Hajime caught a glimpse of storm clouds gathering. Autumn was over, and Hajime could tell that winter was coming rapidly.

He made his way over to a particular snowy owl that had caught his attention a month or so back, and he delicately stroked the feathers on her head with his thumb. The owl nipped at his finger affectionately. Hajime tied the letter to the owl’s foot, and it took off in flight, eventually blending in with the thick storm clouds in the distance.

“Be careful,” he muttered, turning to make his way back to Bokuto and Daichi in the Gryffindor common room.

 

-

 

On Christmas Day, Hajime woke to Bokuto shaking him awake quite violently.

“Waaake _up!_ It’s Christmas, _Haaajime,_ we have _preeesseeeents!”_ Bokuto cried, and continued doing so until Hajime lobbed a pillow (or three) at him, smiling all the same.

“Presents? I don’t think I’ll have any,” Hajime smiled sheepishly.

“What are you talking about? I saw at least three nice-sized ones with your name on them!” Daichi said, leaning against Hajime’s four-poster.

“Really?” Hajime asked incredulously.

Bokuto and Daichi nodded in unison, and all three of them ran to open their gifts.

“Aww, look, my mum made you something, too!” Bokuto held up two identically-wrapped gifts, one of them with Hajime’s name on it.

“Really? She didn’t have to,” Hajime took the gift and pulled at the twine holding it all together.

“Nah, honestly, she’d make gifts for everyone on the planet if she had the time to.” Bokuto said sheepishly. “She’s got a ton of kids to deal with, though, so I don’t think she’s got that kind of time…” Bokuto trailed off.

Inside was a maroon sweater with the letter ‘H’ embroidered on the front. It was comfortable, albeit a bit itchy, but Hajime loved it all the same. He’d never had so many presents for Christmas in his life. He made sure to send lots of chocolate and candy to Ken and Issei back in London.

Many students had gone home to their families for the holidays, but Hajime decided to stay that year, since Bokuto and Daichi were staying, too. Bokuto said his parents were off visiting his older sister, who was studying relics in Egypt.

The school was very empty, but Hajime found that he liked it better. It felt like he and his friends had the whole place to themselves. Bokuto taught Hajime how to play wizard’s chess, and they all ate dinner in the nearly-empty Great Hall every night until the end of the break.

Christmas Feast, although not nearly as many people were there as the welcoming feast, was still an extravagant occasion. Twelve tall evergreens decorated with golden ornaments and glowing candles lined the Great Hall, and yet again, it all left Hajime’s jaw dropped.

Hajime was happy to receive a long letter from London, written by Ken and Issei. It contained many of the happenings of the orphanage since he’d left, and everyone had left a message for him, stating they missed him, or that they couldn’t wait to see him again in the summer. It left a permanent smile on Hajime’s face for the remainder of the holidays.

 

-

 

And just like that, the snow seemed to all melt slowly, slowly, then all at once, and spring was upon Hogwarts.

Tooru moved his thumb and index finger up the stem of a buttercup, which bloomed open, vibrant and glowing, under his delicate touch. The valley just before Ukai’s hut and the Forbidden Forest was quiet and serene, a cool breeze keeping the air from growing too hot.

A black housecat slunk over to his side, sitting down. Upon closer inspection, the cat seemed entirely too large to be a housecat at all, but Tooru didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. It rubbed its face affectionately along Tooru’s knee, flattening its body to Tooru’s thigh.

“Oh, stop it,” Tooru scratched the cat’s head. “You’ll be able to catch some mice soon, right? No need to keep pestering me to catch them for you anymore. You’re so lazy.”

The cat blinked at him, its pupils thinned to black slits. Tooru smiled crookedly at it.

“Smelly old cat,” he lightly shoved the cat’s head. It nipped at his finger, and slunk off into the tall grasses, pawing at grasshoppers and chasing field mice.

 

-

 

And as soon as May came, the rush of homework and studying for final exams seeped in. Hajime felt stressed every night. Easily his worst class was potions, and presumably so, that was the exam he feared worst of all.

“There’s no way we’re gonna do all this right, I’m gonna fail _so bad,”_ Bokuto lamented over lunch one morning, squinting down at his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

“Right. _You’re_ gonna fail. I, personally, think I won’t do so bad,” Hajime sipped from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Daichi nodded alongside him. “Yeh, I don’t think I’ll be too terrible, I’ve got the gist of most things. Plus, didn’t Professor Kuroo tell us we’d be doing tons of review, anyways?”

“She did…” Bokuto sank down into himself, his chin hitting the table dejectedly.

“Then do your best and you’ll be fine. Now eat your sandwich, or your health’ll be failing as well,” Hajime pushed Bokuto’s lunch dish closer to him, until the rim bumped his nose.

“You’ren’t my mum,” Bokuto muttered, moving to eat his food anyways.

Hajime ignored that comment in favor of looking over the anti-boils potion he could never quite get the hang of.

“Such a diligent mother,” Daichi sing-songed.

“More like such a _prude,”_ Bokuto narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

They both dodged, laughing, as Hajime lobbed his books at them.

Final exams in Hogwarts were much different than any that Hajime had taken in his muggle school. The only ones that actually required them to sit and write were History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts, at least until third year, when they’d finally be practicing spells as part of their final grade.

Hajime always considered himself a good student, and was quite confident in his answers for the short questions and long essay question at the end of their History of Magic exam.

“Yep, the only thing is, the next one we’ve got is Potions,” Bokuto muttered as Hajime told him this. Daichi had finished early and had already trekked up to Gryffindor tower to get some rest.

Hajime huffed a breath through his nose. “Don’t remind me…”

“Well, you know what? Let’s go to the library to get some last-minute studying done, because I’m not too confident either.” Bokuto grabbed Hajime by the arm and tugged him in the opposite direction, towards the library.

As it turned out, Hajime felt he’d done a good job on even his Potions exam.

-

 

After the end of final exams, it was nearly the end of their first year at Hogwarts. As much as Hajime knew he wanted to see Ken and Issei again, he also realized that the castle now held a special place in his heart. Of course, not that wherever Ken and Issei were wasn’t home to him, but Hogwarts… it gave him a place to feel accepted, even admired, where back in muggle London, people would stare and whisper unpleasantly at the sight of him.

The end of year feast was just as extravagant as the welcoming feast, and Hajime allowed himself to overindulge one last time before the school year was truly over.

Bokuto fake-sobbed all night; his arms were permanently slung around Hajime and Daichi’s shoulders until they went to bed.

They fell asleep with the promise to meet each other again over the summer.

 

The train puffed and the saturation of steam sucked the moisture right out Hajime’s lungs.

Bokuto, Daichi and Hajime boarded the train, and they all choked up a little as they watched the castle grow smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely.

At King’s Cross Station, Ken and Issei waited among the wizards and witches on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, anxious and excited.

They caught sight of short, dark hair over the rush of the platform, and they couldn’t help running forward, right into Hajime.

“Ah, _hey!_ _You guys!”_ Hajime pulled them both into headlocks, laughing.

They pushed Hajime’s trolley carefully off the platform, and back onto the streets of London. The air smelled of rain outside, and Hajime could swear he saw Bokuto waving down to him from a car, suspended in midair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up! Chapter 2: Rivalry
> 
> i couldn't even type Professor Kuroo without laughing honestly,, imagine tetsurou in heels and pantyhose... this is the kind of shit me and my friend come up with


End file.
